Mia
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: -Sequel To Acceptance-Baby Mia is born and Pan hold her in her arms, feeling a rush of affection fill her heart. Pan would be able to overlook her insecurities and accept her little sister. Pan held onto her tiny gripping hands, pictures of a future with her sibling flashing her mind…


**Author's Note:** Finally! this is the sequel to "Acceptance", hope you enjoy it.

The day had been horribly long as videl leaned against the headboard of the hospital bed, the dull ache of the contractions making her numb bellow the waist. It had been quicker and easier with pan, but baby Mia was giving her mother a hard time with childbirth…

"You okay?" Gohan knocked at the door.

"Yeah, just a little queasy, that's all."Gohan clasped her hands in his.

"You'll be fine."

In the midst of the conversation, videl felt a sharp, searing pain shooting out from her swollen womb,. She shrieked, and the doctor came in rushing with a couple of nurses by her side.

"She's ready, push one of epi, and monitor the bp…"The doctor blared on at the nurses as she prepared her for birth. Gohan left hesitantly, since he needed to keep a watch over Pan. He found her sitting idly at the waiting area. When she looked up to see her father approaching, he stood.

"Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, in fact, she's giving birth now!"

Pan fell silent. She sat back again, deep in thought. God! Why did giving birth have to be so painful? Her sensitive saiyan hearing picking her wrenching screams as the doctors instructed to push. Truth be told, she hated the idea of childbirth! She wasn't even sure how she was going to cope when she'll be in labor-

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by the shrill cries of a newborn child. Gohan and Pan both nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of the baby.

Videl gasped and panted as the doctor now held the baby at arms length, the tiny girl throwing her limbs up in the air, announcing its arrival into the world. Wet heat speared her eyes, the tears streaming down freely across her cheeks. Upon reacting on instincts, she whimpered and spread her arms wide for her offspring. She held her gingerly, and Gohan and Pan almost broke through the door.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy daughter!" the doctor cheered.

"Gohan rushed to Videl's side and kissed her passionately. When he laid eyes on his precious daughter, he was overwhelmed. Baby Mia was stunningly beautiful, with blue eyes of her mother jet black hair. She stared up at him with sparkling in her sapphire irises; her fair cheeks bore the slightest blush. Videl looked over to pan, only to find her studying the new baby. Pan regarded her sibling with a scrutinizing eye.

Videl motioned her to sit beside her; Pan complied, wondering why the baby had her eyes squeezed shut so tightly. As if reading her thoughts, Gohan answered.

"It's all the light here…"

Pan nodded silently. Mia threw her arms in the air restlessly.

"Give her your hand." Videl smiled a reassuring smile.

Pan slowly raised her hand and touched Mia's nimble fingers, 'she's so tiny' she thought to herself. Surprisingly, Mia grabbed her index finger with both her hands, her palms no bigger than the paws of a kitten. Her hands were amazingly soft and warm as she wrapped her slender little fingers around Pan's and brought them to her lips…

Pan pulled her hand away, and the baby wailed, her face contorting with disappointment. Baby Mia nudged against Videl, turning her head to her side.

"She's hungry…"

A few minutes later, pan found herself staring in fascination at the little baby now suckling on her mother's breast.

"Does that hurt?"

"A little, it did a lot more during the first time with you, but the pain recedes with time. But what's more satisfying is the fact that this is a form of bonding between mother and child, you know…"

Videl just got sidetracked from Pan and their conversation as she looked at the peaceful expression on her little daughter.

"Did you know that a baby recognizes its mother from her scent?"

"No, but I thought they can see so…"

"They can, but scent is unique from person to person, and they are just able to remember it better."

"Oh…"

After she was fed, Mia looked around and took in her surroundings.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Pan nodded, and Videl motioned her to sit in the couch on the other end of her cabin. As she was settled, videl gently laid Mia into her arms, guiding her where to hold. She yawned with her little mouth forming an adorable 'O'.

"She's cute!" Pan gazed at her fathomless blue eyes that reminded her of her mother. She could feel the warmth of her frail form emanating. It took just a look to get lost into cuteness overdrive…

Her deft fingers wove around Pan's; they curled softly, and firmly, the baby trusting her elder sister. She dozed off again after her meal. Videl spotted Gohan leaning at the door, admiring Pan's affections towards her little sister. He knew full well from the beginning that Pan would be able to overlook her insecurities and accept her little sister. Pan held onto her tiny gripping hands, pictures of a future with her sibling flashing her mind…

**Author's Note:** Well, did you like it? Please, rate and review.

I'm taking a break from FFN, my A'levels classes start tomorrow...*sniff* Does any of you like reading paranormal romace books? let me know!

_** .Rain**_


End file.
